Jimmy's Song
by Aiaras
Summary: Can Cindy help Jimmy out of his depressive slump?
1. Chapter 1

Nope, checked. I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Adam's song by Blink 182. Sorry. This fic is called Jimmy's Song.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known_

18-year-old Jimmy Neutron sat in his room, all alone. His parents were away on some cruise again. They seemed to be going away a lot lately. Goddart sat on floor, asleep. The metallic dog didn't seem to notice the depressed mood its master was in. Nor did it even contemplate what Jimmy was beginning to think. So many thoughts swarmed through the genius's mind.

_I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

Things had started to go down hill for Jimmy. There was so much pressure as is for being a genius. Now there was no one there to praise him except Carl and Sheen. But that was rare when they did. He was graduating soon too. His grades were great but still there was that pressure of graduating. Then, lastly, came the love of his life. The love of his life didn't even know he existed except when they were arguing. Jimmy began to realize how he truly felt towards Cindy over the past few years. It wasn't hatred or anything like that. There was a spark he felt whenever their hands would accidentally touched or whenever she looked at him with those emerald green eyes. He knew he felt something. Something like love towards the blonde haired beauty.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try_

But he could never tell her. That wasn't even an option. She'd probably laugh in his face or slap him for even suggesting it. It depressed him that she was so close but yet so far away from him. All he wanted was to touch her, to hold her, to pleasure her, to do anything. So, all that pressure and desire built up over the years. Finally to a point where Jimmy couldn't take it anymore. His head would swarm with all these new thoughts. Thoughts of freeing himself from the pain he felt deep inside.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up_

Sure, he'd be leaving people behind. Even causing Cindy some kind of grief. At least, he hoped. Maybe she shed a tear or two. His parents would be grief-stricken. He knew that much. Carl and Sheen would be lost without him and his inventions around. After all, they were the cause of most of their adventures in life. But, all that didn't matter anymore. All he wanted was to be free of the pain, of the countless tears he cried. No longer would he cry himself to sleep or beat himself black and blue.

_Please tell mom this is not her fault_

Cindy felt kinda bad. Jimmy wasn't in school today. He always made it to school. So, she had to investigate what was wrong. Contrary to popular belief, she felt something other than hatred towards Jimmy. She loved him with all her heart but was too afraid to tell him. His rejection would crush her. But, nonetheless, she knocked on the door. When she was met with no answer, she opened the door. Knowing that the Neutrons were on a cruise, she just had to find him.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
But tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by_

"Jimmy?" asked Cindy, as she walked into his room. She gasped as she saw a knife place directly over his wrist. A lost expression met hers.

Yes, I left a cliffhanger! Bwhahahaha. This will be a two shot unless told otherwise. So, review!


	2. Part 2 I Love You

This is not a song fic like the first half. It will resume as normal. Again, I do not own!!!!!!

Last time

_"Jimmy?" asked Cindy, as she walked into his room. She gasped as she saw a knife place directly over his wrist. A lost expression met hers. _

Now on to the story.

"C-Cindy," gasped Jimmy, the knife still held tightly in his hand.

Cindy rushed over to him, kneeling down by his bed. "What are you doing?  
"What does it look like?" scoffed Jimmy, getting angry. _Why was she here? What could she possible want from me? Hasn't she already pushed me far enough?_

"Jimmy. Please. Don't do this. Think about it first," pleaded Cindy.

Jimmy laughed harshly. "What do you care if I live or die, Vortex?"

Shocked by his manner, Cindy stood up, furiously. "I don't care! I don't care? Jimmy, you may not know this but I have loved you since we were 5! 13 fucking years!"

Speechless, Jimmy stared at her. She loved him all the time. She didn't hate him? So, he could tell her. He could tell her finally. Maybe that would make things better. Slowly, he looked up at her. Softly, he spoke, "I'm sorry, Cindy. You were partially the reason I'm like this."

"I am?"

"Yes. I have loved you for that long too. I wanted to tell you do bad, but I didn't think you like it. I thought you would hate me even more if I said it. Gods, I'm so stupid," replied Jimmy, beginning to sob.

Sitting on the bed next to him, Cindy took the knife from him. The knife dropped to the floor as she leaned in and put her lips against him. She hated to see him, who never cried, cry. Electricity shot through their veins as they kissed heatedly. Jimmy's sobbing subsided as his arms snaked around her lithe waist. Soon, they came up for air and rested their foreheads together.

"I want you, Cindy. I want you so bad," breathed Jimmy, caressing her cheek.

Standing up, Cindy pulled Jimmy up with her. "Then I'm yours."

Smiling, Jimmy began to undress them both. Soon, they were both as naked as the day they were born. Breathing in sharply, Jimmy just stared at Cindy's naked body. "You're an angel, Cin."

Cindy blushed. "You angelic yourself, Jimmy."

Another smile found its way to his handsome face. He tipped her chin up and kissed her passionately. Returning the kiss, Cindy moved her hands over his muscular torso. Since when did he have muscles? she thought. She suddenly felt his hands on her hips, drawling little circles on her skin. They slowly moved back to his bed and fell down on it with Jimmy on top of Cindy. His brown eyes looked down at her, silently asking if she was sure she wanted this. Her emerald green eyes sparkled before she kissed him, signaling a yes.

Gently, he entered her. Her face screwed up in pain. Jimmy wiped away the tear that fell and kissed her from screaming. Soon, Cindy began to feel pleasure so she squirmed around. Taking the hint, Jimmy began to thrust in and out of her. Sometimes he'd go fast. Other times he'd go slowly. Kissing her deeply, they came together. Slumping over next to her, Jimmy smiled and faced her.

"I love you, Cindy."

"I love you too, Jimmy."

And that's the end, folks. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
